DNA
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: Reckoning AU- Kate's blood is found, but no body is found she is announced dead. Nine months later a baby boy arrives at Castle's loft.
1. Chapter 1

"Evening, Miss Rodgers," The receptionist Isabelle said to Martha with a warm smile.

"Evening darling." Martha responded as she walked towards the lift.

"Miss Rodgers, Something was left for your loft while you were out."

Martha stopped in her tracks and walked towards the front desk. The receptionist picked up a baby carrier off the ground and onto the desk. "Oh my god," Martha said shocked when she saw a newborn baby in the carrier.

"I was helping Mr. Johns take his grocery up when I came back the baby was here, the baby had a note saying Mr. Castle, you're a daddy."

Isabelle looked at Martha's shocked reaction. "Do you want me to call social services?" Isabelle asked.

"No, Isabelle, Richard will be home soon and we will figure it out," Martha said taking the carrier of the desk and up to the loft with her.

/

Martha sat nursing a nearly empty wine glass in one hand, as she watched the sleeping baby in the carrier on the coffee table. As she heard the key's in the door, Martha took one last sip and then placed it on the coffee table.

Martha watched as her son looked as surprised and shocked as she did when she first saw the baby. "Mother I'm used to you bringing home company, but you've never brought company like this," Rick said hanging up his coat.

"Isabelle gave the baby to me as I was walking in, the baby had a note saying Mr. Castle your daddy, Richard I hate to ask, but Katherine has been gone for months and we didn't find her body."

"Stop," Rick told her he know what she was getting at. "I haven't been with anyone else besides my wife, maybe Kelly and Tyson have her somewhere and she was pregnant for all these months."

"Richard I don't..."

"Mother it makes's sense, Kate has been gone for 9 months."

Soon they heard a the door being unlocked, Rick didn't really want to explain this to Alexis at the moment. Alexis had the same reaction as her mother and grandma. "Dad what's going on?"

"Sweetie, I thought you weren't coming home till Friday."

"It is Friday, dad know answer my question?"

"Your father thinks, this baby is his and Katherine's," Martha informed her granddaughter.

"Dad they found blood, her blood we had a funeral for her."

"But they didn't find a body and Kate has been gone for nine months."

"I think you should get a DNA test darling, this could just be a crazed fan claiming that you're the father to their baby."

"Okay but till then the baby is staying here, I'm going to get the baby stuff from the cosmo case out of the storage basement. Alexis get some formula, diapers etc for a newborn baby, Mother watch the baby and try to find out if they are a boy or girl." Rick said grabbing his coat and leaving the loft.

Alexis looked over at her grandma puzzled. "Grams.." She started.

"Just go with it darling, just till the test come back."

"Okay," Alexis said leaving the loft.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the matter, Detective don't you trust me?" Kelly asked Kate in a soft but yet still creepy voice.

"Trust you," Kate growled her blood boiling. "You've kept me hostage for nine months, you took my baby away and I don't know where they are, what they look like, if they are a boy or girl or even if they are alive."

"I can assure you that your son is safe," Kelly said now working at the computer. "What have you and Tyson, done with him," Kate asked gritting her teeth.

"Detective," Kelly said again getting up from the chair once again using that soft creepy voice. "You have such a pretty and well structure face," Kelly said her finger tracing her face which made Kate feel more uncomfortable. "I know I'm not the first one to tell you but just look at the cheekbones, It would be a shame if that pretty face was ruined by wrinkles so maybe you should try and relax."

"Hard to relax when I feel uncomfortable," Kate said moving her wrist a little in her restraints.

"I've seen you out on the field if I let you out of those restraints who knows what can happen?"

Kate was about to talk when Kelly hushed her. "No more talk detective," Kelly said getting a needle ready. "Time to rest, after all childbirth does make you tired and I have work to do."

Kelly noticed as the needle got close Kate was ty to move. Kelly smiled at her creepily and started stroking her hair. "Now, now Kate stay still so I can put the needle in," Kelly said sounding like a mother or a nurse trying to soothe a child before giving them a needle.

Kelly then put the needle in her arm and watched as the detective slowly closed her eyes. "Good girl." Was the last thing Kate heard as Kelly kept stroking her hair.

/

"Look who's awake," Rick said sitting next to his mother on the lounge.

"I think your swearing while setting up the crib may have woke him up."

"Him, I have a son," Rick said with a grin.

"Richard I think you should reframe from calling him your son, after all maybe his not yours."

"Even if his not mother if he doesn't have any parent's I'm keeping him."

At that moment, Alexis walked through the door with two bags of baby stuff.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Alexis asked.

"A boy," Rick told his daughter.

"What are we going to name him," Alexis said walking towards her father and sitting down next to him. "And Cosmo is a no." She added.

"Fine." Rick groaned.

"I'll google a list of boys name's," Alexis said pulling her phone out of her jean pocket.

"And I'll make up some bottles his going to be hungry at some stage," Martha said getting off the lounge and headed towards the kitchen.

"Leo?" Alexis asked.

"Well it's no Cosmo but I like it," Castle admitted.

"Do you like it?" Rick asked Leo in a baby voice.

"Dad, I was thinking of going out with some of my friends, but if you want me to stay here I can."

"Go out Alexis, I'm going to bathe him, give him a bottle and then put him to bed."

"Call me if you need anything." Alexis kissed his cheek.

"Have a good night sweetie."

"Alright, buddy, time for you bath," Rick said getting Leo out of his carrier.

/

Weeks later, Rick had a DNA test done on Leo and it was confirmed that Leo was his son. Once he found out Leo was his son he and Alexis had made Leo a nursery in the guest room, the nursery was space theme with different shades of blues, a star mobile hanging above the crib, a rocket ship bookshelf and mural of a galaxy on the wall that his crib was up against.

The only thing that wasn't space themed was a picture of Kate, Even if they didn't find her Rick wanted his son to know her. Rick also brought Leo to see Ryan and Espo who he hadn't seen since Kate's funeral.

"Hey, Castle," Ryan said sympathetic.

"Hey, bro," Epso said also sympathetic. "Do you want to introduce us to the baby your holding in your arms.

"This is Leo, mine and Kate's son Kate's still alive."

"Alive?" Ryan asked confused.

"I got a DNA test saying that Leo is my son, He has to be mine and Kate's son cause I've hadn't been with anyone."

"How did you find Leo?" Espo asked.

"Mother said she was walking towards the lift when the receptionist told her that someone had left a baby on the front desk when she was helping an elderly man with his grocery bags."

"Find a babysitter, we got a lot of work to do." Espo said walking back to his computer. "Ryan go get Beckett's files."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've got writer's block on my other stories but I do intend to update them soon.**

When Kate woke up her eyes slowly opened the needle that Kelly would put in her arm to shut her up or to get her to sleep for the last nine months was numb once again.

Kate looked around the room to see it was different room, her arms and legs were still tied up, but she was a different chair it was the kinda chair that you would sit at when you go to the dentist.

Kate moved her arm around to see if she could somehow break lose till she heard Kelly's voice. "Give it up Detective."

"Where are we? why did we move?"

"I can't say."

"My teams onto you aren't they?" Kate asked hopefull.

Kelly busted out in laughter as she walked over to Kate. "What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"It's just your team had a funeral for you months ago."

"Funeral?" Kate asked upset.

"Yes, they found blood but no body they searched for months before pronouncing you dead and shutting your case, You want to know something really funny?"

"How is any of that funny?" Kate snapped.

"For someone who has had a lot of sleep you sure are snappy."

"Stop screwing around."

"Your baby is with Mr Castle and it's going to funny to see your team try and find you."

"You can't hide me forever, you will have to run out of hiding spots."

"I guess we will just have to kill you then," Kelly said shrugging her shoulders.

"Where are you going to hide me?" Kate asked using the tone she use's with suspects.

"Anywhere we want."

"Someone will find the body?"

"That's what you think detective." Kelly smiled and walked off shutting the door behind her.

/

Castle was sitting at Beckett's old desk which wasn't her desk anymore, it was Detective Dawsons now nearly thirty rookie who was absolutely clueless.

He was waiting for Ryan and Espo to come back from a lead since his deal with the mayor and the NYPD had closed. "Mr Castle." An officer said to him.

"Yes."

"For you." The officer said handing him a sticky note.

"Thank you," Castle said as he started to read the note.

"Welcome back Mr Castle, things have been boring without you."

/

Kelly was looking at her computer screen at the digital version of Kate's face, When Jerry entered the room he went straight to the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands.

When he came out Kelly turned her chair to face him. "Did you get what I wanted."

"Yes, she looks just like detective Beckett she just needs a new face and a wedding band."

"Shall I start now?"

"No just leave it a bit, you know how much I love seeing him desperately looking for her."

/

"Anything?" Castle asked as Ryan and Espo walked back to their desk, they had a disappointed look on their faces.

"Just a false lead?" Ryan said.

"Tyson's playing his game's again."

"I got a note from I'm guessing Tyson while you two were away," Castle said giving Espo the note.

"If this is Tyson we need to come up with a plan," Ryan said looking over Espo's shoulder at the note.

"Tyson's smart and he knows how to play a person if we want Kate were going to have to play it his way." Just as Rick finished his sentence his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Alexis is everything okay?" He asked walking away from Espo and Ryan's desk.

"Dad you need to come home, I've tried to put Leo down for the night, but he won't take his bottle or anything."

"Did you check his diaper or his temperature maybe his sick."

"Yes, but he just won't go to sleep." Alexis groaned she sounded desperate.

"Okay, I'm coming," Rick said hanging up his phone.

"Everything okay, bro?" Espo asked Castle as he walked towards the desk.

"Leo won't go to sleep, I have to go back to the loft to help I'll be back afterwards."

/

When Castle entered the loft he could hear Leo screaming from the nursery. "Well, dad if babysitting Leo, was to stop me from having kids it worked." Alexis joked as in he walked in.

"I guess he doesn't take change in a route to well," Rick said walking to the nursery. "Can you get me a bottle also." He added.

"Hey, buddy," Rick said walking towards the screaming baby. "Why are you playing up on your sister huh?" Rick picked up his son and held him in his arms swaying him a little which claimed him down a little.

Alexis came in with a bottle, Rick gave it to Leo and that's when he really claimed down at the last couple of drops he started to close his eyes. Leo snuggled into him as he closed his eyes Rick held him for a little till he put him in the crib and walked back out into the lounge room.

"Have you found anything yet?" Alexis asked with a tub of ice cream in her lap.

"No sweetie."

"Do you think you are?"

"You never know with Tyson, you think you've figured out his game, but you don't actually know, But I think in the meantime I'm going to get a body guard for you and Leo."

"But dad, why would he give Leo to you but then hurt him?" Alexis asked.

"Cause he likes hurting people and then watching them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Got writers block on Screams and cries and Let me save you, If you got any ideas PM me full credit will be given.**

Five.

Five months since Leo came into the Castle's life.

Five months since Kate's case was opened once again.

Two since they found a dead fake Kate.

One week since they found Kelly and 3xks dead body's.

"I'm sorry," Gate's said to Castle as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

"Just like that, you give up on your detective, on my wife, on Leo's mother."

"This is not the way, I wanted it to end, this way but I got the call and the orders and I must go by them."

"I will find answers, I don't need the NYPD," Rick growled walking out of the captain's office.

/

When Castle got home Alexis was sitting on the ground, playing with Leo. "Hey, dad," Alexis said standing up, picking Leo up with her his chubby little arms reaching for him.

"Hey sweetie, thanks for taking care of him," Rick said taking his son off Alexis.

"No problem, better than studying."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Rick asked. "You know that I don't like you driving in the dark and walking around campus by yourself in the dark," Rick said concerned.

"All my textbooks, highlighters, sticky notes and notebooks are in my dorm and plus I can't study with this little cutie around," Alexis said tickling her baby brother's cheek. "I'll be safe dad, I promise," Alexis said kissing her father's cheek.

"Bye, Leo I'll see you at lunch on Saturday," Alexis said kissing Leo's cheek.

/

After feeding and bathing Leo, Castle sat in the rocking chair just like he did when Alexis was a baby he gave Leo his bottle then pulled out his phone opened the music app and pressed play on the song blue eyes. Soon Kate's singing voice filled the room. Soon after starting the song and finishing his bottle Leo fell asleep to the soft sound of his mother's voice.

/

Kate woke up on hard and cold concrete as she opens her eyes, everything is blurry and there's an annoying ringing noise in her ears. As her version start's to come back she notices a glass of water with small bottle of pills next to it.

As she slowly sits's up groaning and whimpering in pain, as her splitting headache get's worst as she sits up, She weekly tried to get the pills but just as her fingertips touched the bottle she felt her body shut down again.

She couldn't save herself this time, all she could do was hope that someone would find her and alive.

/

Rick unlocked the wooden old door to his P.I office as he walked in he opened the window to get some air in, the place smelt like old furniture which gave it more a P.I fifty's theme that Castle was going for.

As he hung his jacket over his desk chair and rolled up his selves, he noticed a bright yellow sticky note on Beckett's files.

"That's odd." He said picking up the sticky note, all it had on it was address and the words HELP HER in capital letters.


	5. Chapter 5

He should be rushing out of his office, forgetting to lock his door and throwing all road rules at the window Like he's done for the last couple of months with any lead. Rick sighs and reaches for his whisky glass and his whisky bottle that are in the drink cart by his desk.

He feels the class half way. "Maybe a little bit more." He mutters to himself.

After the last drop of Whisky is swallowed he picks up his phone and calls Ryan and Espo, "I guess I do need the NYPD after all." He mutters once again to himself as he dials the number.

"NYPD, Detective Ryan." He answers with the phone pressed against his ear with his shoulder as he sorts through files.

"Ryan it's me, I've got a lead but I need backup."

"Sorry Castle but my hands are tied if I do this, I could lose my badge hell I couldn't even work as a rookie."

"I understand the risk and dangerous of this Ryan but I really need some backup, I'm aware also that this could be a false lead and that could still cost you if you get caught but Ryan I need you to risk this for me."

"Sorry Castle but I can't, bye." As soon as he hung up Ryan was filled with regret, he wanted to help Castle find Beckett after all they were like his family, but he also had a family of his own to think about.

Rick grabbed his jacket and locked the door to his office door, if Ryan was going to help that was just fine what did he need backup for anyway Kelly and 3xk were dead, what surprises could be waiting for him.

/

Four hours later he had arrived at the address, The address had led him to a lake house that was three hours at of New York but took an extra hour just to get down the endless pine gravel driveway. The house was stone with white windows that had paint peeling off it the garden is simple with daisies sounding the house and ivy on the stone walls.

The door is a dark green door once again the paint has peeled off, the wooden stairs leading up to the patio are in desperate need of restoring the Auburn colour has faded and if you went up them with no shoe's you would get a splinter right away.

When he get's out of the car the cool breeze from the lake hit's him right away, the gravel crunches underneath him as he walks to the boot of the car. He put's his writer's bulletproof vest and put's his gun into his firearm belt.

Once he pulls the bent screen door with a lot of force, he kick's open the old green door he pulls out his gun as the dust from the door fill's the air, the room smell's just like his P.I's office but worst and there's only one dimmed light in the entry way he decides to search the first floor first then the second.

But his stopped in his track's as noise from upstairs startles him. Rick raise's his gun high his palms are sweaty which make's it harder to keep his strong grip on as he walks's up the old stairs.

He kicks open the door to the room and see's someone curled up in the corner.

"Please don't hurt me." The voice whimpers.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick feel's the wall for the light switch and when he finds it he turns on the light, the body in the corner against the wall he was too late or was he?

Filled with curiosity he walks over to the body to check to see if it's another dead body but before he takes's another step he hears's the voice again he walks faster to the body the voice keeps repeating itself, How can a dead body talk?

He crouches down in front of the dead body the voice sounds like it's coming from behind the body. "Sorry about this," Rick said pulling glove's out of his jacket pocket and putting them back on he put's his hand behind the dead body and grab's what feel's like a phone or maybe an iPod.

It turns out to be an iPod they've recorded Kate's voice transformed it into a mp3 and put it on the iPod, he opens the music library and finds more he start's to think maybe this is a trick Tyson and Kelly had faked their deaths before maybe they did it before.

Maybe where ever they are hiding they have killed the real Kate but keep giving him these clues which give him hope that Kate might be alive but in the end it's all fake.

Castle picks the iPod up in a rage and throws it at the wall, he lets the tears drip down his face his emotions are mixed at the moment like they have been for nearly a year. They only thing that seems to have given him happiness was his son Leo, but it make's him sad at the same time Kate has missed so much of their son's life and it get's him thinking how much more she's going to miss if he ever finds her.

She will miss his first Christmas which was coming up in two months, Time will fly and he then he will be talking and walking, time will go even faster and he will be one then he will be starting school, high school, then college, his wedding, the birth of his first child.

But he can't miss those moments in his son life either he knew what it was like to have an absent father and he didn't want Leo to feel the same way. He had to let the case go... he had to let Kate go, Rick wanted his son to have both parents he really did but in this situation he couldn't have both.

"I'm sorry," Rick said to the dead body, he knows's it's not the real Kate, but he just needed to get a sorry off his chest. Rick take's his gloves off and wipes his tears and mope's himself at of the lake house once again the crunches underneath him.

As he gets's in his car he notices's one open storm cellar door and wonders how he didn't notice it before. His curiosity take's over his will power to get over this case for Leo's sake gets the best of him as he gets's out of the car, grab's a torch and heads towards it as the sun starts to come down and the breeze from the lake kicks up.

/

"Yes I know, it's your bedtime Elliot but just hang on." Alexis smoothe's her baby brother while she tries to keep it together herself.

Her dad should have been home age's ago his not at his P.I office, not answer his mobile and his phone at the P.I office the next number to call is Espo or Ryan. But she's having a hard time trying to remember any of their numbers with Leo crying and screaming. "Leo please," Alexis begs him.

"Alexis darling what on earth is going on?" Martha asks's as she walks through the front door.

"Dad didn't come home grams, he's not anywhere and Leo is losing it," Alexis said stressed.

"I'm sure his somewhere sweetheart, why don't I put down Leo for his sleep while you call whoever it is that your calling." Martha offer's picking up Leo.

Once she has gotten peace and quiet Alexis dialed detective Esposito's number.

"NYPD, Detective Esposito." He answers.

"Espo have you seen my dad?" Alexis said fastly and panicked to him.

"Sorry, Alexis I haven't, I haven't even spoken to him ever since he left the NYPD for two week."

"Okay, but if you hear from him, please call me."

"You got it," Espo said hanging up the phone. "Castle is missing?" Ryan said behind him he sounded panicked just like Alexis.

"Yeah you haven't seen him have you?" Espo asked. "Bro are you okay?" He asked once again when he saw Ryan's pale face. "He got another lead on Kate's case, he wanted my help for backup, but I told him I couldn't risk my job."

Espo stood up from his chair and picked up his jacket. "Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"He needs our help, Ryan, we need to find that address."

/

The other storm cellar door make's awful squeaking noise as he opens the other door, he turn's the torch on and points it towards to find the stairs leading down when he spots them he starts to climbing down he notices they are covered in cobwebs and he hopes that there, are not any spiders nearby it sends a chill down his spine just thinking about it.

He steps off the stairs and onto a dirt floor, Rick uses his torch to search for a body if there is a body down here but why wouldn't there be someone left one of the door's open as a reason.

Then he spot's it a body Rick can't help but to rush over to the body, He lifts the wrist for a pulse to find it beating he can't believe it he was just about to give up on her when she was alive he feel's her starting to move she moans in pain. He also notices's that her face has got markers on it, as though Kelly was about to operate on her face. "Kate what did they do to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY I CAN UPDATE AGAIN. 39 FOLLOWERS AND 152 FOLLOWERS THANK YOU SO MUCH I didn't think I was going to get so many fav's and follow's if you are reading my other two stories let me save you and screams and cries I'm stuck on both stories so I'm thinking of maybe not finishing them sorry to anyone who was reading it. Also next chapter bring some tissues with you cause there's going to be a Kate and baby Leo reunion and bounding.**

 **Also if I do end up deleting the other two stories, I've got a new story idea which Im totally in love with.**

his thumb gently stroke's her cheek, all she does is whimper and try to move her body. "Hang on, Kate I'll get you some water," Rick said going back up the stairs.

Once he was back in the house, Rick searched the dusty cobweb cabinets for a glass he found two coffee cups and two wine glass which was the new est thing most likely to be found in the house beside's the iPod.

Rick struggled to get down the steps and carry a glass of water without spilling it once he was down he let out a sigh of relief that he didn't spill the water. Rick dips his fingers in the water and wipes the cold water on her forehead her eye's slowly trying to open. "Come on you can do it, Kate, please open your eyes for me," Rick beg's her cupping her cheeks.

Finally Kate's eyes open and are filled with confusion with a touch of blurriness as her eye's wonder around the room as the blurriness starts to fade. "Kelly?" Kate asks expecting to hear Kelly's creepy voice that is supposed to be soothing but instead hears the voice that she's been dreaming to hear her husbands.

"Castle?" Kate's hopeful that her mind isn't playing tricks on her or that it wasn't a realistic dream she was having."I'm here Kate." Castle tell's her coming into her view.

Kate smiles but as she does tear drip down her face she was a mix of emotions she knew that even though her team thought she was dead, Castle would never stopping looking for her or answers.

As Kate tries to get up he helps her up and the moment she's up Kate crashes into him and holds on to him like her life depends on it. He holds her back just like his dreamed for all these months, it almost feels like a dream one of those realistic dreams where everything feels real, but then you wake up with your pillow flooded with tears.

"Rick?" Kate's voice said almost breathless and he know's that she's about to tell him something big, but this time he knows what he's going to tell him.

"I know." He cuts her off. "About the baby?" Her voice croaks and he can feel the tears dripping down her cheeks. "Yes, I know about him."

"Him?" Kate cuts him off. "Him it's a boy?" Kate asks as she starts to breakdown.

"Don't cry Kate," Rick tells her kissing her temple. "His okay his safe, healthy and his happy." He tries to comfort his wife.

"What's his name?" Kate asks's letting go of Rick and looking at his face. "Leo."

"What no Cosmo?" Kate asks's shocked. "Alexis and Mother wouldn't let me."

"Can I see him?" Kate asks with a big smile on her face, she can't wait to hold her baby in her arms Kate thought she was never going to see her baby ever. Her babies cries from the day he was born has been playing her memory endlessly.

"We might need to get you checkout at a hospital first and get those marker lines off your face."

"Wait," Kate said as her voice turns a pale white. 'Where's Kelly and 3xk?"

"We found Kelly and 3xk dead body, Kate, what's the last thing you remember?"

"That's thing I..I'm confused the last time I woke up I was on a concrete floor, but then I passed out again, how did I get here in a basement?"

"Either they are alive or someone else is involved and they moved your body."

"How did you find me?" Kate asked confused as she tried to put her memory back together.

"After you were assumed dead your case closed but when Leo came into my life it was re-opened but no leads once again case closed but I needed answers for both me and Leo so I opened the case at my P.I office and that's where I got the address from, I went into the house but only found a dead body that was a fake you I threw in the towel when I got back into my car I noticed one of the doors to the storm cellar was open and that's how I found you."

"Okay, we should figure it more when we get out," Kate said getting a cold shiver from the place and the fact that anyone could find them and rip them apart again.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

/

"Well, you seem to be in perfect health." The nurse said sounding worried as she walked in which had both Rick and Kate confused if it was good news why did they sound worried.

"Why do you sound worried?" Rick asked.

"I'm sorry I'm just shocked, normally the one's who make it are deeply malnutrition, deeply dehydrated basically they are barely alive how are you alive?"

"Just lucky I guess." Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Can I go home now?" Kate asked desperate to see her baby.

"I'll just check with the doctor, he might want you to stay overnight."

"Overnight but you said she was fine?" Rick asked angry but worried at the same time. "Claim down, okay Mr. Castle and let me get the doctor." The nurse said trying not to snap back.

As the nurse left the room Rick looked over at Kate who was in a daydream but also looked upset he kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand which seemed to get her out of her daydream.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

"It doesn't make sense Rick, Why would they keep me alive when they could have just killed me right away? Why did they give Leo to you? How did I get from a laying on a concrete floor to a basement floor? Why do I have this hutch that they are still alive?" Kate asked as she started to break out into tears.

Rick rose from his chair and embraced her as she once again hanged on to him with a strong grip. "I know you have a lot of questions, I do to but It's going to be okay we"re together now we"re going to solve this just like we always do." Rick whispered in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate felt nervous so nervous who knew one person could be so afraid of a baby but this wasn't just a baby it was her son. The baby she had been thinking about for five months the baby she begged Kelly to let her hold when she gave birth.

Rick noticed how nervous Kate was in the elevator so he took her hand and squeezed it even when they got off the elevator Rick didn't let go of Kate's hand not even to open the front door to the loft.

When they entered the loft all the comforts and smell's of her home came rushing back to Kate. Alexis was setting out placemats, cutlery, and coasters while Martha was pouring glasses of wine.

Everything seemed normal about her home, nothing had really changed not even Martha or Alexis they looked the same, but some things were different there was a playpen filled with stuffed toys and other colourful baby toys there was also an animal baby bouncer and a baby swing.

"Katherine you came back," Martha said trying to hold back her tears as she put down the wine bottles and went over to embrace her daughter in law. Alexis also joined her grandma and embraced her stepmother. "I'm so glad you're okay," Alexis said to Kate.

"Well, I bet your hungry," Martha said rubbing her shoulder. "Cause I've been in that kitchen nearly all day," Martha added as a joke which made Kate laugh she missed Martha's sense of humor.

"Mother can cook now," Rick admitted to Kate. "I could cook before Richard, It just wasn't my strong suit but thanks to Chef Martin who is not only a goddess in the kitchen but in the bed, Cooking is know one of my strong suits."

"That's very good Martha." Kate smiled. "Yeah just don't come into the kitchen in the middle of the night," Rick added again.

"Richard I honestly think you're overreacting," Martha said putting her hands on her hips. "Overreacting, Mother there was a naked man in my kitchen."

"He wasn't naked, he had an apron on." Martha defined herself. "There's only apron in the house and its mine, please tell me you washed it." Castle groaned.

"I'll show you where Leo is?" Alexis said to Kate knowing her grandma's and dad's argument wasn't going to come to end anytime soon.

"Okay." Kate smiled as she followed Alexis towards Martha's room which was downstairs by the kitchen.

"Did Martha move out?" Kate asked. "No we just thought it would be easier to have Leo's room downstairs, she moved upstairs into the other guest room."

"And what about you Alexis, are you still at college?"

"Well as tempting as it was to stay home all day with Leo, Dad wanted me to finish my degree so I come home whenever I can."

"Leo's got everyone wrapped around his finger doesn't he."

"Yep and when you see him he will have you wrapped around his little fingers right away." Alexis opened the door to the most amazing nursery. "Oh my god, this nursery is amazing," Kate said to Alexis has her eye's looked around the room.

"Well since I wouldn't let dad name Leo Cosmo, I thought I would let him a space themed nursery."

"Thank you so much for letting your dad name him Cosmo," Kate said with relief.

"Your welcome beside's I wasn't going to let my brother be picked on cause of his name," Alexis said going other to the playpen which was filled with as much toys as in the one in the lounge room to get Leo out."

Alexis handed Leo over to Kate and it didn't feel real it had felt like the dream she had been having for months. Leo played with her hair for a little then his little hands explored her face which made her speechless but happy at the same time. "His so perfect," Kate said to Alexis. "He certainly is, his a mix of both dad and you." And Alexis was right he had blue sparkling eyes like Castle and her brown hair.

"I've leave you alone with him, but his going to hungry soon so I bring in a bottle and you can feed it to him, but there's one thing you have to do to make him drink his bottle."

"What is it?" Kate asked Alexis. "Dad wanted Leo to know you not only by your pictures and stories but your voice just in case you were never found, it's you singing blue eyes do you remember the words?"

"Yes."

"Great I'll go get him a bottle so you can feed him," Alexis said leaving the room.

Kate smiled at Leo and kissed his cheek. "Hey baby boy, I've been dreaming of you for five months and now my dream of holding you my arms has come true, I'm sorry for being absent for the last five months but you seem to have this household wrapped around your little finger, I hope when you get older that you wouldn't be angry that I wasn't there but I was being held by nasty people who wanted to hurt our family but I''m here now so I hope that if you do get angry with me in the future you can forgive me cause I love you more than anything in the world my sweet boy." Kate finished kissing his temple as the tears once again ran down her cheek as she held her son close to her not wanting to let go again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mama." Leo pointed to the main bedroom door as Alexis was getting Leo's bottles since he had run out before Alexis went back to college. Since Kate was back and looking after Leo for till she could go back to the NYPD or if she even wanted to go back to the NYPD.

Alexis wouldn't have to visit as much, she could focus more on her school work that as lacking. "Mama." Leo pointed again.

"Yeah Mama will be up soon to play with you," Alexis said in a baby voice to Leo. He had been calling Kate Mama since last night when she started singing blue eyes to him last night before he went to sleep.

"Mama," Leo said again with more desperation in his voice and trying to wiggle out of her arms. "Mama." Leo started to cry as he reached out for the bedroom.

"Okay fine, I'll take you to your mama," Alexis said shaking the last bottle of formula.

After putting the bottles in the fridge, Alexis opened the bedroom door silently as she tried not to wake Kate and Rick she placed Leo on the end of the bed. Leo scrunched up his face as Alexis put him on the bed "How on earth do you expect me to get up to mama, Alexis" Was the look Leo was giving Alexis.

"Crawl Leo, crawl to mama," Alexis said giving him encouragement after a little Leo started to follow Alexis encouragement Leo started crawling up to Kate. Alexis put a fake smile as she closed the door behind her she was happy to have Kate back into their life's and now into Leo's life.

But she couldn't help but feel empty she had built a bond with him not a sisterly bond but a motherly bond from day one and now his real mother is back and all she is to Leo is a step sister.

Kate woke up to Leo sitting up playing with her hair she turned over smiling. "Good morning baby boy." She said picking up Leo and kissing his cheek which made him smile like it did every time she would kiss his cheek.

He put his little hands on her lips as a sign to kiss his cheek again which Kate did making her baby smile again. She spent nearly an hour with Leo cuddling, kissing and playing with him till he starts to fuss for milk.

Once Kate leaves the bedroom and gets him a bottle out of the fridge she sits down on the lounge with him and cradles him in her arms as she feeds him Leo's hands rest on top of hers and his eyes are never taken off her eyes.

"Turns out we didn't need the song, he just needed you," Rick said walking into the lounge room.

"I'll still be happy to sing the song to him anytime." Kate smiled at her husband just before he sat down and pressed a kiss to her lips which brought a smile on both their lips.

"Castle did you notice the little bit of tension between me and Alexis, she was fine when I walked through the door but as soon as she showed me, Leo, I started getting this tension off her."

"I think Alexis is just a bit jealous cause she feels like she has to give up Leo to you."

"I know it must be hard for her after all she has been with him since he was a newborn but Leo is my son and I want to have a motherly bond with him, is that to selfish to want?"

"No, it's not selfish to want to a bond with your own son it's perfectly normal Alexis is just going to have to get used to the fact that your Leo's mother and you're here now and she's his sister."

"Maybe I should talk to her, just to clear the air,"

/

Alexis came over at lunch just like Kate had asked her over the phone to do earlier cause her dad didn't want Kate leaving the house alone or at all.

"What did you want to talk about," Alexis asked her hands cupping her cup.

"Alexis I just wanted to clear the tension between you and me, so Leo can have a relationship with his sister."

"Relationship." Alexis outbursted with anger."He's already got a relationship with me, I've been with him since birth I'm like a mother to him.

"I know Alexis and thank you for taking care of Leo but as a mother I want to have a relationship with my son I know this is a big change and you, Martha and dad, have you system for the last five months, but I would like some involvement in raising my son."

"I'm not stopping you from raising your son Kate," Alexis said getting her bag from the ground and storming off but closing the door cause she didn't want to wake Leo up.

/

When Alexis got back to her dorm she sat on her bed and started thinking on what she could do.

Kate might be Leo's mother, but Leo was her baby.

 **Yes,**

 **the ending is a bit soap opera-ish but this is actually very common for a carer of baby or child that looks after/raises the child while the absent mother or father is away. The carer starts to think that the baby is actually there's if the parents do come back it can cause a lot of problems.**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so you guys didn't like how I left the last chapter I will take the last part out but the rest of the chapter stays.

Sorry for not updating for so long I had writers block so here's just a fluffy chapter.

Not long after Alexis left Leo started fussing, Kate continued with her book knowing that Leo would go back to sleep anytime soon he sometimes starts fussing in his sleep till his fuss turned into a cry a muffled cry.

Kate put her book on the lounge and headed towards the Leo's room on the way she grabbed a bottle from the fridge. He was up early from his nap and must have been hungry. "Hi, sleepy boy," she said in her soft motherly voice that she had recently picked up.

"Ma," Leo said in between his cries. "It's okay I'm going to get some milk into that belly." Kate comforted him as she walked to the chair in the nursery as she sat in the chair Leo sat in Kate's lap, but he tried to move out of her lap.

Kate picked him up and held him in her arms she offered the bottle to him, but he just buried his face into her and pushed the bottle away.

She placed Leo back in his bouncer which made him scream more, Kate walked to Castle's office to find a baby book. "Why is there so many books on babies?" Kate said to herself as she had seen that the bottom bookshelf had been taken over by baby books.

"Of course." Kate sighed to herself as she saw a section on teething, Kate put the book back and then headed towards the kitchen to get some teething gel.

/

"I know baby boy I know." Kate tried to smooth Leo who was losing it, in his playpen as she trashed the medicine cabinet Kate had found anxiety, panadol, sleeping pills and then finally baby Nurofen.

"With a syringe?" Kate muttered to herself as she opened the box, she shrugged and filled the syringe with medicine and rushed back to Leo. She cradled her baby boy in her arms "Ma." Leo whined holding on to her top. "Shh," Kate said stroking her his cheek with her finger "Here baby," Kate said giving him a little bit of medicine.

Leo swallowed the little bit of medicine but after a little his face scrunched up, but he then pushed the syringe away and started to fuss again. "Just a little bit more." Kate cooed at Leo, but he continued to fuss.

""Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday." Kate started to sing which seemed to smooth Leo, She kept singing and as she did Leo took the rest of the medicine.

After he took the medicine Kate sat her up in her lap and started to read his favourite book The Lorax but one book turned into four books.

/

When Castle arrived home late from his Pi business, the loft was quiet but the lights were still on expecting the bedroom and the door was open, so was Leo's room automatically he thought of the worst. "Kate." He called out panicked rushing to Leo's room.

But Leo wasn't in there. "Kate," He called out again walking to the main bedroom. But when he got to the bedroom the bad thoughts left his head and his heart stopped racing, Leo and Kate were asleep on the bed together.

Rick smiled as he walked over to the bed to pick Leo up, he picked Leo up and placed him in his crib in the bed. He then walked back to the bedroom and covered Kate up with blankets and kissed her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is set nearly two months later, just letting you guys know. This chapter was going to be different, but I thought that the fandom could use with some fluff right now.**

As the sun broke through the curtains, Kate let out a groan as she rolled over to cover her eyes into her husband's neck. She felt her husband's arm around her waist and a soft lazy kiss to her temple "How are you feeling?"

Rick's sleep filled voice said in her ear. "Still feel like I have to vomit."

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" Rick asked. "I'll be fine, you should finish your case."

"Do you need me to call Mother to look after Leo?"

"I'll be fine with Leo, babe," Kate said drifting off to sleep.

20 minutes after the two had fallen back to sleep in each other arms, Leo started to cry for food, Kate let out another groan. "I'll get him, you sleep," Rick said started to move.

"Maybe a shower would make me feel better," Kate said getting out of bed groggy. "I'll book you a doctors appointment after I feed Leo," Rick called out after him.

"It's just tiredness Rick," Kate called out loudly over the shower water. "A doctor's appointment would make me feel better," Rick said to himself walking out of the bedroom.

/

After a shower and a little it was Rick's turn to shower and get ready for work while Rick was in the shower Kate placed a pillow and blankets on the lounge.

She then turned the tv on and pulled Toy Story Leo's favorite movie on Netflix and cuddled up to him. "Look at you two all snuggled up on the lounge," Rick said walking out of the main bedroom.

"I think I'm mostly the one cuddling, Leo's eyes are glued to the movie." Kate joked with a smile.

"Blankets, pillows, Leo and Disney movies, you're really making this tempting stay home." Rick pouted. "The sooner you close your case the sooner you can come home and cuddle."

"Okay, but don't watch the Incredibles without me." Rick walking over to kiss her forehead and then kissed Leo on the forehead. "Take care of your mama Leo."

/

Three hours later after watching all three Toy story it was time for Kate's doctors appointment which luckily was the same time as Leo's nap time.

"Mrs. Castle, Doctor Smith will see you now" The nurse called out from her desk.

"Okay," Kate said nervously standing up while pushing Leo in his stroller.

When Kate got into the room she placed Leo's stroller near the door and sat on the doctor's chair. A minute later the door opened "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Castle." The doctor said walking in. "Your husband told me you're feeling a bit under the weather," He said while setting up.

"Well at first I thought I may be tired, but I think I might be pregnant again," Kate said finishing her sentence in a whisper.

"Ah... I see." The doctor said putting his gloves on. "Period?"

"Excuse me?" Kate said shocked. "Mrs. Castle I have five sisters, a wife, and three daughters there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

 _Nothing to be embarrassed about!_ The words repeated loudly in her head. "A month," Kate said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay well, I'll run some blood test to see if you are indeed pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm pregnant again.

Why and how was it so hard for her to say, those two words too Castle when she stopped by for lunch after her doctors appointment, but she just kept changing the subject it was like her mouth and brain were on different pages.

Her brain wanted to tell Castle she was pregnant again, but her mouth changed the words. She was happy to be pregnant again to experience her pregnancy with Castle instead of being strapped to a table and also not to have her baby taken away after labour.

Rick's knock at the bathroom door brought her out of her thoughts. "Kate is everything okay? You've been quiet and you've been in the bath for ages I'm sure the water must be freezing by now."

"Sorry," Kate said getting out of the bath. "I got caught up in daydreaming."

"I was thinking of going to bed early cause I got an early meeting with a client or I could stay up with you and watch a movie?" Castle suggested through the door.

"Beds fine with me, I'm kinda tired too," Kate said changing into her PJs and brushing her hair. "Did Leo get to sleep alright? He had a long nap today." Kate asked as Rick took off the pillows on the bed.

"It took three books, but he finally went to sleep."

"Normally takes me four books," Kate said exiting the bathroom and turning off the lights leaving only the bedside ones on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rick asked he could tell something was wrong and the only way he was going to get something out of her was to bug her. "The doctor didn't give you bad news did he? like cancer our anything." Rick said with panic in his voice as Kate got under the covers.

"I don't think it is bad news."

"Tell me?"

"I'm pregnant again." Kate rushed out. "Sweetie." Rick's said his face was lit up like a little kid opening a present. "That's fantastic," Rick said kissing her cheek.

"Really?" Kate asked. "Yes, I wanted to have another baby and Leo can have a sibling."

"You just want to have another baby, so you can prove me wrong about that time traveler."

"And It looks like I might be right, it might even be twins."

"Twins?" Kate said with panic in her voice. "Don't get me, wrong babe, I want another baby but what about Leo and timing?"

"Well, timing has never been one of our strong suits," Rick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Castle just for once be serious," Kate said in a panic. "It will be fine, we could get help or maybe now that your back I could shut down the PI office and just write at home while looking after Leo and the baby maybe sometimes I could come in with you and solve a case."

"Castle you love being a PI."

"I love our family more."

"You're getting cheesy with me now," Kate said rolling her eyes. "Yes," Rick said kissing her cheek. "Get some sleep, Kate baby needs sleep."

"You're going to drive me nuts, through this pregnancy aren't you," Kate said adjusting her pillow and turning the light off on her side.

"It's my job." Rick joked. "I'm also going to call your doctor to book your next appointment and then I'll go grocery shopping for..." Rick said babbling on, but his sentence was cut off by a pillow to his head.

"I'll stop," Rick said cuddling behind Kate, It was quiet for a little the two were both asleep when Rick remembered something.

"I also need to get you some prenatal vitamins."

"I will make you sleep in the guest room for the rest of this pregnancy." Kate growled half asleep.


End file.
